Kaunis Vanha Mies
by Viwiel Singollo
Summary: Mies vierailee menetetyn rakkautensa haudalla.  Viitattu H/D.


**Title:** Kaunis vanha mies  
><strong>Author:<strong> Viwiél Singóllo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Genre:<strong> draama, songfic, one-shot  
><strong>Paring:<strong> lievä Harry/Draco  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Giselle a.k.a. Khiela Cadona  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Mies vierailee menetetyn rakkautensa haudalla.

**A/N:** Idea tekstiin lähti, kun joka kerta kuunnellessani Jipun Vanhaa kaunista miestä, mielessäni pyöri filmin pätkän. Näin platinaiset hiukset tuulessa.  
>Mielessäni sijoitan siihen aina Luciuksen, mutta kirjoittamisvaiheessa Draco tuli ja tönäisi Lucius- ressukan jorpakkoon. (written -07)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaunis Vanha Mies<strong>

_Hän seisoi sen haudan vierellä  
>Musta hattu kädessä ja<br>Puhuu jäätyneille lehdille lumessa_

Vanha mies seisoi hiljaa hautapaaden edessä.  
>Lähes kaikilla ympäröivillä haudoilla oli kimpuittain kukkia.<br>Vain miehen edessä olevan haudan edus oli paljas.  
>Ainoastaan pienet kuuraiset ruohonkorret ja syksyn lehdet koristivat sitä.<p>

Vaalean miehen hiuksia silasi hopea,  
>platinaista vaaleutta korostivat hopeaiset raidat.<br>Hienoina säkeinä hopea sekoittui,  
>ennen niin puhtaan valkeisiin hiuksiin.<p>

Äkillinen tuulenpuuska sekoitti hiukset.  
>Hetken se leikki suortuvilla ennen kuin kyllästyi ja jatkoi,<br>kukkia kevyesti tempoen, matkaansa.  
>Ärtyneesti mies siloitti hiuksensa.<p>

Kasvoja kirjoi hienoinen ajan seitti,  
>muuten ne olivat kuin kuusikymmentä vuotta sitten.<br>Niitä koristi yhä lähes yhtä ylpeä ilme,  
>kuin silloin kauan sitten.<br>Vuosikymmenetkään eivät pystyneet sitä hajottamaan.

Vain silmien ilme oli muuttunut.  
>Vuosien takaiset tapahtumat muuttivat sitä.<br>Tai eivät tapahtumat niinkään, vaan hän.  
>Vaalean miehen elämän ainoa oikea rakkaus.<br>Ja tuon oikean rakkauden menetys.  
>Juuri oman ylpeytensä takia hän oli menettänyt sen ainoan,<br>millä koskaan oli ollut mitään merkitystä.

_Kaunis,  
>Vanha surullinen mies<br>Lumisia sinivuokkoja  
>Keräsi sun haudalle<em>

Hitaasti hän laski rakastettunsa haudalle  
>kimpun tummansinisiä ruusuja.<br>"Ensin halusin unohtaa sinut. Uskon että ymmärrät sen,  
>oikeastaan tiedän että ymmärrät.<br>Sinä ymmärsit aina minua parhaiten. Silloinkin kun en itse ymmärtänyt,"  
>mies silitti hellästi kivifiguuria hautakiven päällä.<p>

"Siitä on niin kauan aikaa ja tavallaan erosimme kuitenkin vasta eilen,"  
>filosofointia seurasi hymähdys.<br>"Tämä on oikeastaan sinun puuhaasi. Tunteilu siis.  
>Minun pitäisi olla se aikuinen tässä suhteessa."<p>

Hitaasti kyyneleet alkoivat virrata miehen silmistä.  
>Kristallin kirkkaat pisarat valuivat ensin poskia pitkin alas,<br>pysähtyivät sitten leualle ja putosivat siitä mustan kaavun kaulukselle.  
>Ne kimalsivat hetken, ennen kuin imeytyivät tummaan kankaaseen.<p>

_Hän oli palanut kertomaan  
>Että osaa rakastaa ja<br>Ettei saa unta ilman sua_

"Kaipasin sinua myöhemmin niin paljon.  
>Eikä minulla ollut aavistustakaan minne olit mennyt.<br>Tein kaikkeni, jotta olisin löytänyt sinut,"  
>ohut hymy nousi hänen huulilleen.<br>"Käytin kaiken Malfoyn vaikutusvallan löytääkseni sinut."

"Huvittavaa eikö totta. Olin niin varma ettet pysty pakoilemaan minua.  
>Loppujen lopuksi sinä olit oikeassa. Niin kuin olit aina ennenkin,"<br>hän hymyili surullisesti.  
>"Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeenkin rakastan sinua.<br>Rakastan, jos mahdollista, niin entistä enemmän."

Vielä viimeisen kerran hän silitti valkoista marmoria.  
>Sileä pinta tuntui vastaavan hänen kosketukseensa.<br>Hitaasti hän kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään polkua hautausmaan poikki.

Juuri ennen kuin hauta jäi pois hänen katseensa ulottuvista,  
>hän oli näkevinään liikettä aivan näköpiirinsä rajoilla.<br>Nopeasti hän käännähti ympäri.  
>Vastoin kaikkea järjenmukaista hän oli nähnyt ihmishahmon luikahtavan varjoihin.<br>Hyvin tutun ihmisen hahmon.  
>Vanha mies olisi voinut vannoa nähneensä mustan hiuspörrön<br>ja silmälasit omaavan pojan katoavan hautausmaan sokkeloihin.

Hetken tarkkailtuaan hän pudisti päätään, vanhan miehen mieli teki temppujaan.  
>Hitaasti, kävelykeppiinsä tukeutuen hän ontui ulos hautausmaalta.<p>

_Kaunis,  
>Vanha surullinen mies<br>Kristalli virran reunalle jätti sydämen_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Kursivoidut laulunsanat ovat siis Jipun kappaleesta Vanha kaunis mies.


End file.
